Forbidden Love
by Big Friendly Walrus
Summary: Artemis finds a young girl at his door named Jewel. The two fall in love. But when Jewel's past comes into play will the duo be struck by tragedy?


**Forbidden Love**

_By the Big Friendly Walrus_

The girl at the door was soaking wet. She had a thick brown coat on, but all she had underneath that was a flimsy nightgown. Her hair, which was long and colored an ashy dark, was soaked and matted to her skull. She was shivering.

_Poor thing_, Artemis thought. _She'll catch pneumonia if she stays out in the rain too long_.

Artemis had been reading War and Piece for the fifth time that day and was getting bored when the doorbell had ranged. And this curious sight is what awaited him.

The girl was very attractive, even at this pitiful state. Her lips were a natural dark red, and her eyes were turquoise. Like diamonds.

How this girl had found Artemis' house all alone was a bit perplexing, but Artemis wasted no time on solving such mysteries.

Before she could say anything, Artemis moved aside and let her in.

"T-thanks." The girl stammered, walking inside the house. "My name is Jewel."

"Where are your guardians, Jewel?" asked Artemis. "Do they know you're here? Did you run away from home? _Why _are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know who or where my parents are, or what I'm doing here. The only thing I can recall is my first name."

"Maybe you have amnesia?" Artemis suggested. "Did you bump your head?"

She shook her head again. "I just don't know! All I remember is waking up in the rain and seeing your house a couple of yards away. I don't know anything else! _I just don't know!_" She began crying, blue tears running down her pale cheeks.

"There, there." Artemis said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be all okay."

She let out a small cry and embraced Artemis. Artemis embraced her back. And although that was the first time they met, they had fallen in love. The deepest, most pure love any of them had ever felt.

And so the Fowls unofficially adopted Jewel. It was illegal, of course, but matters of legality never bothered Artemis. Artemis had felt a new side to life, a side that he thought had been long gone. A vitality had been restored to him. He went outside for frolics in the warm sun. Rosy color returned to Artemis's face, replacing the paleness that had been so dominant before.

The Butlers and Artemis' parents were so happy to see the boy acting like, well, a normal boy. Like all boys should be. Although they had been proud of Artemis before, they were overjoyed by the liveliness the new one had displayed.

"God bless Jewel." Butler said, watching Artemis and his new girlfriend sitting by the lake, holding hands. "God bless her, for finally bringing Artemis back to life."

* * *

But alas! For all great romances end in tragedy, so must this one. So I implore you, let this romantic scene be the end of our tale. Occupy your time somewhere else. Because what follows, will only shock and sadden you.

It was a month after Jewel had finally accustomed herself to her new life. Jewel was sitting in the study, curled up and reading a book. Jewel was wearing a bright blue dress, knitted by Angeline. The color perfectly matched her eyes. Artemis was on the computer. (Some things never change) There came the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing.

Artemis got up. "I'll get it." The doorbell rang again. And again. And _again_. Whoever was there was awfully impatient.

The door opened. Artemis let out a small cry.

There were two figures standing in the doorway. One was about as tall as Butler, and covered in shaggy brown fur. He resembled a cross between gorilla and man. He smelt like something horrible. This was obviously the mythical Bigfoot.

Next to him was a girl with bushy brown hair. She was probably Jewel's age, fifteen or so. She had a tight, form-fitting black dominatrix suit.

The appearance of the duo did not surprise Artemis. One who has seen fairies, dwarves and goblins does not get easily surprised at supernatural creatures. Artemis had even found a vampire sleeping in his closet once.

No. It was what they _were_. Artemis knew who they were as soon as he opened the door.

"Ahem." The hairy creature said in a gravelly voice. "I am Bigfoot." He gestured to the young girl next to him. "This is Hermione Granger, my underage sex slave."

"Hullo." The girl in the dominatrix suit said in a British accent.

"Ahem." Bigfoot said. "It appears our biological lovechild, Jewel, is staying at your place. We miss her so much."

Artemis gaped. "W-what do you want her for?"

"Breeding purposes." Bigfoot said, scratching his fur as he had fleas.

"But you can't—that's not ethic—that's _incest!_"

"'Incest' is such a nasty word, don't you think? I prefer the term 'intergenerational sex'."

Jewel had come down the stairs. She saw the hairy ape-creature and the young girl. And like Artemis, she knew what they were. Her _parents_.

"What's going on?" She said, hugging Artemis.

"Hello, daughter." Bigfoot said. "We missed you so much. Please come back to our family. Your mother, she misses you _so much_."

"Hullo." Hermione said again in her British accent.

Artemis was shaking with rage. "You don't love her! You just want to _mate _with her, you animal!"

"Of course." Bigfoot said. "She will bear my children, carry on my legacy. She will make us so proud. Her children will mate with me, and so forth, and so on, and soon my Bigfoot babies will become the dominant species of this planet. I will once again rule the world. Come, sweet Jewel. I am overcome with desire, and cannot wait to taste the fruit of your loins." The mammoth creature licked its lips.

Artemis was shaking with rage. Just the _thought_ of this creature, this monster of a father, in love's embrace with Jewel, shaggy arms caressing her and whispering sweet nothings, drove him to the brink. But before he could say anything, Jewel stepped forward.

"No, Dad. I'm staying with Artemis. I _love _him! And you can't take that away from me!"

"You respect your father!" Bigfoot roared. "You best listen to what I say! You obey me! Now come with me!"

"NO!" Jewel screamed. "I WON'T! I hate you, dad! You're a fat, disgusting monster! I'm staying with Artemis, whether you like it or not!"

"No one speaks to Bigfoot that way, young bitch!" The creature roared. He grabbed Jewel and tore out her throat with his teeth with a sudden barbaric motion. Blood sprayed out in thin streams.

"NO!" Artemis screamed.

Bigfoot grunted and threw Jewel against the wall. She slid down in a heap.

Hermione pulled out a broom between her legs. The two jumped on it. "Come, sweet dumpling! Let us make babies!" Bigfoot roared. The two flew off on their broom until they were a speck in the sky.

Artemis ran over to his love. Jewel was slumped against the wall, her throat savagely torn open. She saw Artemis with clouding eyes.

She said something, but it was dull and faint. A whisper.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, sobbing. He bent down to her. She tried to repeat her final words again, but all that came out this time was dry air. She clutched Artemis's hand for a brief second and then it dropped.

Jewel was dead.

Artemis let out a howl. His first true love was now dead. Such misery! Did God want him to suffer? Was he never to be a normal boy, full of frolicking and laughter?

"Why do you hate me so, God?" Artemis asked. "Why do you hate me so?"

Silence. It had begun to rain. Thunder boomed, lightning crackled. Jewel had come to Artemis on a day like this; it was only fitting she would perish on such a day as well. Everything comes full closure.

And so, the curtain closes.

Fin.


End file.
